The Discovery Dissipation
"The Discovery Dissipation" is the tenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode aired on December 5, 2013. Summary Sheldon gets advice from Wil Wheaton, while Raj doles out relationship advice to Howardette and Shamy. Sheldon is interviewed on NPR, while Leonard disproves Sheldon's work. Extended Plot Sheldon is being interviewed by Ira Flatow on in the to discuss his discovery of a stable . Sheldon starts off that Caltech made him come though he is a big fan of his show. Ira mentions that the was found by mistake and that the is calling it the wonder . Sheldon demands to know who and then guesses that it was Wolowitz. Ira continues that Sheldon's were way off and he compares it to misreading a and still finding the . Sheldon changes the subject and mentions that he knows how to . Ira then states that he could be on the to winning a even though his field is . This distinction makes Sheldon feel like he is a . Sheldon then walks out calling Flatow a and that he is the reason why are switching to . While the two resident s of Apartment 4A have , Sheldon is on the with an angry President Siebert. Sheldon tells him that he was expecting a and not an attack by a morning . Then he tells the that if the needs money so much, they should put out a jar. Sheldon gets yelled at and Sheldon tells him that that would be worth a . Amy explains that ever interview he gives raises the visibility of the university which equates to dollars or . Sheldon objects that he isn't just a trained for s. Leonard agrees since people love trained monkeys. Penny wants to know why he isn't happy since he is , and and then realizes that she is of Sheldon. Amy knows that Sheldon is just going to have to get use to the . Sheldon explains that none of them know what it is like to be celebrated for something you wish you never did. Penny then quips that he has never been with her during . Bernadette is running the in their place and asks if he's going to help up. Howard is way ahead of her working on the mess the made in the he was playing. Raj is his friend Bernadette tells him and Howard promises to help out the rest of the week. Bernadette didn't know it was a week and Howard didn't tell her. She Raj, but a week is a long time for a . His is being fumigated and he couldn't find a that takes dogs. "He's bringing Cinnamon?" Howard reacts with the nerve of some guys. Bernadette just shakes her head at her . Sheldon is in his playing with his called the Embarrassment Express which stops at Fraudville, Wonder Blunderberg and because it is a . Amy knocks on has and asks if she can come in. Sheldon asks if she has . After she says no, he replies that that is good because he doesn't deserve cookies. She enters with Wil Wheaton who explains that Amy told him that he was having a rough time and thought that they could . Sheldon agrees, though now he has three in his bedroom and it is starting to feel like a . Wil says that he knows about getting attention for something he wishes he never did. Sheldon tells him that his ending aren't that bad. Wil tells Amy that he remembers why it's been awhile since he visited. Wil starts to talk about when he played . Sheldon tells him that he was wonderful in the , a boy with an . Now who couldn't relate to that . Wil explained that a lot of people hated the character and therefore hated and would be mean to him. Sheldon replied that the same thing just happened to him and that Wil should tweet about how Ira Flatow is a . Amy concluded that Wil learned to embrace his problem and moved on to bigger and better things. Wil is now an , and has a about . He got out of Wesley Crusher's shadow and has a pretty great . Amy whispers to him that they are trying to cheer Sheldon up. Sheldon says that he can see what he is saying and that it does help. He offers to let them play trains with him, but they can only watch. When Wil asks if he can use his train , Sheldon tells him to leave. Raj is at Howard and Bernadette's brushing Cinnamon's teeth on their and Howard wonders why since she also licks her rear. Bernadette arrives home tired and for being late. Howard tells her that they held and wants to know what she is fixing. Raj objects and tells Bernie that he'll get her a of and fix dinner since it looks like she has had a long day. Howard counters that she always looks like that. Bernadette throws him a sharp look. Howard then adds that it's because she an . Raj asks about her day and she started out getting stuck in . Howard wants to know why she didn't put that traffic on her . Raj objects not to tell her how to fix something when she just comes home. When Howard came in with a from eating too many , Raj tried to make him feel better by bing his . Bernie looks at them strangely. Raj tells Howard that there is a time to just listen. Also Howard should have stop eating too many jelly beans when he was ten. Sheldon is back on the with the university president telling him that he is ready to do more s and for him to be enthusiastic about his discovery. The president thanks him, while Sheldon tells him that he should thank his friend Wil Wheaton. Sheldon has nine friends, but the president doesn't want to be his tenth. Sheldon decides to make it ten and include Wolowitz. He greets his friend, Leonard. Sheldon is in a good and Leonard expects his news to make him feel better. Leonard has been rerunning the in his and has found that the element that Sheldon discovered does not exist. Someone on the team had added simulated data s to their files and they faked the results. All the attention that Sheldon hates can now go away. Sheldon can't believe the interviews are now over. Leonard thanks him. Sheldon then shouts at him for robbing him of his greatest . Sheldon says he is now down to nine friends, though make it eight since he is also sick of Howard. Leonard thought that this news would make him happy. Sheldon counters that he should have told him a to make him happy or show him a cute of a and an becoming unlikely s. Leonard finds that there is no pleasing Sheldon and that otters and koalas don't live near each other. Sheldon replies that this is what makes their unlikely. Penny enters wondering what all the yelling is about. Sheldon explains what Leonard did and that all the attention was leaving him. Penny also thinks that he should be thrilled. Now, Sheldon says he is down to seven friends. Penny wonders if that includes and . When he thought it didn't exist he didn't want it, and nice since it doesn't exist its the one thing in the he wants. Leonard didn't take it away, it was that took it away. Sheldon doesn't want science used against him since its his best friend. Now he's back up to eight friends. Leonard wants Penny to tell him that he is , however Penny knows what his talking about. Now Sheldon has nine friends. Penny had the same experience with she has with. Sheldon doesn't understand but still agrees so that he and Penny can gang up on Leonard. Leonard replies that if he doesn't , someone else will find it out and tells the world about the nonexistent element. Sheldon tells him to publish since it is his ethical as a . Leonard tells him that he will publish. Sheldon turns to Penny asking if she believes this guy. At the Wolowitz's, Bernadette discovers that Raj did the and knows that it wasn't Howard. Raj arrives with Cinnamon in her back from and walk and he brought for everyone. Bernadette thanks him as Raj tells him that her will go great. Howard tells her to knock it out of the park. Bernadette wants him to tell her what the presentation is about. Howard tells her that she better go as Raj shouts to her that Howard him. Then Howard complains to Raj that he is making him look bad. Raj is a better . Howard wants Raj to stop showing him up in front of Bernadette. Raj explains despite his listening skills, he is great husband and has come a long way despite being an only raised by an over protective mother as Raj adjusts all of Howard's . Even Howard realizes that Raj's actions are getting weird. Leonard enters Sheldon's office and tells him that he has published his findings. Sheldon has already seen it and has posted a of his previous work. The whole scientific community now knows that he is . Leonard tells him not worry because this happens all the time. Not to Sheldon who hasn't published a retraction since he had to concede to his brother that he was the greatest in when he was nine. Barry Kripke comes in to him. He calls Sheldon his favorite superhero, The Retractor. Leonard tells Barry not to give Sheldon a hard time, so Barry says I'm sorry and "RETRACTS" it. He complements Leonard for disproving the Chinese and asks Sheldon if he should try another like . Then he could take things back for a living. Leonard again tells him to stop it, but Sheldon can fight his own and calls him "Bawwy". Kripke says that is very hurtful since he can't control his . Sheldon says that that was uncalled for and he takes it back. "Because you're the re-tractor", Kripke again taunts him with. Raj continues to do things for Bernadette and Howard. Bernadette finds the he made amazing saying that she is going to have to go gets some bigger . Raj disagrees saying that she was awfully to begin with Bernadette wants to know why Howard can't say things like that. Bernadette tells Howard that he could be more thoughtful like Raj. Howard reacts that she could the same thing. Raj packed Howard a and left a in it. Bernadette tells him that she does enough other around the apartment. Raj tells them to calm down and take a . Bernie wonders why they were . Howard admitted that he felt like a lousy husband. Bernie felt like she was a lousy . Then they tell each other that they are the best. Howard identifies the ing in their marriage. Raj just tells them that he is glad they are on the same now. Howard tells her that its nice she is backing him up for once. Bernie yells at him that she backs him up all the time. Then they realize what Raj did and yell at him for doing it again. Leonard is making up the couch telling Raj that he can't believe they kicked him out. Raj can't believe that they are staying married. It seem he left Cinnamon's at Howard's apartment. He tells the dog that they have to share a toothbrush again. Penny looks nauseated. She whispers to the dog to once if she wants her to call . Amy and Sheldon enter and he wants to know why the dog was in their apartment. Leonard tells him to relax since he is in a . Sheldon gives him two words: " " where did get out of their keeps getting better and better. Penny tells him that if it will help... Sheldon cuts her off that it won't and she agrees that it probably won't help. Amy wants to go for a with Sheldon since its a lovely . Sheldon snaps at her saying that everything with her is about . Raj tells Sheldon that she can only be there for him as much as he is there for her. Amy thanks him. Then Raj tells Amy not to press Sheldon and that he has to give her on his terms. Objecting to his advice to her, Amy tells him that he should probably go. Now, Leonard and Sheldon are both on NPR, where they want to discuss Leonard's work disproving Sheldon's discovery. Sheldon first apologizes to Ira for his behavior last week but doesn't get any apology from Ira for his perceived bad . Leonard is supposed to describe how he came up with his . Leonard tries to tell his and Sheldon interrupts him twice. Sheldon goes way back to when he was by a neighbor's at seven leading to his first scientific breakthrough, the dogie that wouldn't work since he couldn't get any . It turns out that Sheldon's wasn't invited, he just came in and sat down. Penny and Amy are listening to the . Penny quips that it would be a great to take . Amy thinks that its a little early for drinking when Sheldon starts to yodel. Amy then offers to go get the . Notes *'Title Reference:' Leonard dispproves the existence of the heavy element that Sheldon discovered. *Taping date: November 12, 2013 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=432 *This episode was watched by 15.63 million people with a rating of 4.8 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users 20.81 million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #3 for the week ending 8 December 2013. * This episode aired in Canada on December 5, 2013 with 3.749 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. In England, this episode aired on with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics Jesse Schedeen for IGN - This episode was a little disappointing in the sense that we did see any larger, far-reaching drama out of this impromptu, two-part story line. But it was definitely an entertaining episode, thanks to the guest appearances, a wounded Sheldon, and a snappy little subplot featuring Raj. So it's hard to feel too disappointed with the end result. http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/12/06/the-big-bang-theory-the-discovery-dissipation-review Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode an A. http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/39192839-the-discovery-dissipation-s7e10 Trivia * This is the second time that Sheldon gets an interview from Ira Flatow from NPR, who himself appears on the screen for the first time. Previously he interviewed Sheldon in "The Vengeance Formulation" (S3E09) through the telephone, and that time only his voice appeared in the show. ** Also, in Barry Kripke appeared in the last episode where Sheldon was interviewed on NPR "The Vengeance Formulation". * Again President Siebert calls Sheldon to express his anger for the uncalled-for behaviors of the latter, and again Sheldon cannot understand his anger. Previously the similar things happened in "The Benefactor Factor" (S4E15) and "The Parking Lot Escalation" (S6E09). * Again Raj interferes the lives of the couples in their social circle and finally gets repulsed by the couple. Previously the similar motive served as the main plot of "The Date Night Variable" (S6E01). * Wil Wheaton makes the seventh appearance as himself in the show. ** He mentions "I have my own web series about board games" - this is true in reality: the web series is and it is released on YouTube. ** Sheldon previously complained about Wil Wheaton's tweets in "The 21-Second Excitation" (S4E08). * This is not the first time that Sheldon disturb others with special vocal music art. He practices yodeling in this episode, and previously he practiced in "The Large Hadron Collision" (S3E15) to disturb Leonard and Penny. * This episode makes reference to the fact that Sheldon does not consider Howard to be a friend, something which was previously brought up in "The Bozeman Reaction" (S3E14) when Sheldon referred to him merely as a 'treasured acquaintance' (in this episode, Sheldon makes him a friend briefly before changing his mind). * Sheldon does an about face on his hatred of the public attention he was getting about his discovery after Leonard disproves it. * Penny quickly realizes that her advice is not wanted and agrees with Sheldon when he cuts her short. * Barry's speech impediment is pointed out much to his displeasure * Sheldon says this is only the second time he's ever had to issue a retraction (the other time being that his brother was the best ninja in east Texas when they were kids), but in "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation" (S3E1) he has to issue a retraction about the existence of monopoles after finding out Leonard, et al faked the data. Quotes :Sheldon: Yeah, well, I’m not just some trained money dancing for coins. :Leonard: Of course you’re not. People love trained monkeys. :Penny: How can you not be happy? You’re tall, thin, and famous. Oh, my God. I’m jealous of Sheldon. ---- :Sheldon: Here comes the Embarrassment Express. It stops at Fraudville, Wonder-Blunder-Berg and Kansas City, because it's a hub. ---- :Penny: (To Raj's dog) Bark once if you need me to call PETA. ---- :Sheldon: Yes, I'd be a physicist with a Nobel Prize in chemistry. Everyone laugh at the circus freak. ---- :Barry Kripke: Cooper, maybe physics just isn't your thing. Have you ever considered a career in retail? Then you could take things back for a living. ---- :Sheldon: To really understand the story here, we need to start at the very beginning. A small town in East Texas where a young genuis named - :Leonard: - Sheldon! :Sheldon: Yes, that's right, Sheldon Cooper. He was bitten by his neighbor's dog, leading to his first scientific break through: the Doggy Death Ray. Which sadly he couldn't build because Santa wouldn't bring him enriched uranium. ---- :Penny: You know if we did a shot every time they said something embarassing, this would be one hell of a drinking game. :Amy: Little early for alcohol, isn't it? :Sheldon: (On the radio) You know, I don't just say smart things about science, I also yodel. *Yodelling* :Amy: I'll get the vodka. ---- :Sheldon: But none of you know what this is like. Being celebrated for something you wish you never did. :Penny: You clearly haven't been with me at Mardi Gras. ---- :Bernadette: Raj this dinner was amazing. If you’re here much longer, I’m going to have to buy bigger clothes. :Raj: Nonsense. You need a little fattening up. You’ve been looking too skinny lately :Bernadette: Ah. Howie, how come you never say anything sweet like that? :Howard: What are you talking about? Remember last week when I asked if you were wearing spanks and you weren’t? I guess that’s different. :Bernadette: Maybe you should try to be more thoughtful like your friend Raj. :Howard: Well, maybe you could try to be more like Raj. :Bernadette: Oh, really? :Howard: Yea. Yea. He packed me a lunch this morning and there was a note inside that said “Go get’em.” :Bernadette: Like I don’t do enough around here? Now I need to pack your lunch? And by the way, why do you need a note to telling you to “Go got’em.” You’re a grown man; you should know “Go get’em.” :Howard: I do know to “Go get’em”, but sometimes it’s nice to have emotional support when I’m going and getting them. :Raj: Hey. Hey. Do you hear yourself? No more. Calm down and take a step back. :Bernadette: This is stupid. Why are we fighting? :Howard: I don’t know. I guess I was just feeling like I’m a lousy husband. :Bernadette: You’re not a lousy husband. You’re a great husband. I was the one feeling like a lousy wife. :Howard: Are you kidding? You’re the best! I know what the problem is. It’s him. :Raj: Oh. What did I do? :Howard: You made it feel like we were not trying hard enough. :Bernadette: Yea. We were totally fine “half-assing” our marriage ‘til you showed up. :Raj: Look I’m sorry you’re upset with me, but I’d like to say it’s nice to see the two of you on the same page :Howard: It does feel good having you backing me up for once. :Bernadette: I back you up all the time. :Howard: I .. You’re doing it again! :Bernadette: What is wrong with you? Gallery Discovery1.png|Leonard and the uninvited Sheldon are on NPR together. Disc7.jpg|Wil Wheaton trying to help Sheldon with his new found celebrity. Disc6.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train set. Disc5.jpg|Guest Raj and Howard. Disc4.jpg|Raj being too nice to Howard and Bernadette pointing out troubles in their relationship. Disc3.jpg|Sheldon on NPR. Disc12.jpg|Sheldon walking out on NPR. Disc11.jpg|Sheldon is being interviewed on NPR. Disc10.jpg|Leonard telling Sheldon about disproving his discovery. Disc1.jpg|Raj trying to give unwanted relationship advice to Shamy. Trains23.jpg|Wil Wheaton cannot use Sheldon's train whistle. Disc13.jpg|Kripke mocking Sheldon over his discovery being disproved. vanity 432.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #432 References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-145 Taping Report by Morya Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TBA Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Kripke